


After Birds Sing

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Baby-Doll glanced at the dark sky and frowned. She had to find shelter as soon as possible.





	After Birds Sing

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Baby-Doll glanced at the dark sky and frowned. She had to find shelter as soon as possible. She walked by Gotham City's many shops and heard birds. Baby-Doll's eyes widened after a sudden downpour. A new scowl formed before she ran. She began to hear birds again.   
''Naughty Mr. Birds!'' 

 

THE END


End file.
